


Partners

by sandstormhero



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Age Difference, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Eroitica, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandstormhero/pseuds/sandstormhero
Summary: Following Tess' death, Ellie finds herself lost when Joel explains he has no intention of taking her to the fireflies. The loss of a partner is not to be taken lightly, which Ellie soon learns as she offers herself as a replacement. What that exactly entails, however, this young woman will quickly learn. Will she rise to the bait and make the sacrifice to save the world? or will the prospect of being manhandled by the gruff smuggler she only just met seem more appealing than she wants to admit? Riley always did said her big mouth would get her into serious trouble one day.





	Partners

**A/N: This is something I started a few years ago and just recently finished. With all the news going on about The last of us 2 I finally came back to finish it. This is just a oneshot, something I wanted to do to celebrate one of my more… unrealistic pairings. For a number of reasons. In any case, please enjoy and if have the time, let me know what you thought after you’ve finished. Thank you to everyone in advance.**

**Pairing(s): Joel/Ellie.**

**Tag(s): Oral, fingering, virgin, doggie-style, cunnilingus.**

**Words: 14,696.**

**Beta: Mr. G**

* * *

 

**Partners**

The two stumbled from the spore ridden subway, Joel tearing the mask from his face as he rubbed the lines of sweat against the back of his arm. He was smiling, a deep contrast to the turmoil boiling inside of him every time he thought of the partner he had just lost. And all because of her.

Said girl followed him, a concerned expression on her face as she tried to find the words to say. Her wide green eyes flickered in his direction before she started. “Hey. Look, um… about Tess…”

Joel’s tight chuckle stopped her before she could get any farther. Rather than continue, the young teen felt herself freeze, her eyes growing large as the older male sat on a nearby stone. Nervously gripping her hands, the sound of his now hollow voice nearly stopped her pounding heart.

“Here’s how this thing’s gonna play out.” Any ironic humor that may have been masking his emotions disappeared. What was left behind was cold, a type of steel that could only be forged through countless ordeals that would break any weaker man.  “You don’t bring up Tess–ever. Matter of fact, we can just keep our histories to ourselves. Secondly, don’t tell anyone about your condition.

They’ll either think you’re crazy, or they’ll try to kill you. And lastly, you can forget about whatever idea’s you have about me dragging you half way cross country. Feel free to follow me back to the zone, but I ain’t gonna be lookin’ out for you. We’re done.”

Ellie felt her mind fumble trying to keep up with what Joel had just said. “What!?” she blinked. “Wait, what about The Fireflies?” Joel shook his head.

"What about 'em?" he drawled, picking up his bag as he readied himself to get walking.  
“I’m the cure! You can’t just… walk away from that. What about your promise to Tess?” This proved to be the wrong thing to say, as Joel’s enraged expression nearly had the young girl falling on her backside as he took three thundering steps toward her.

“What was my first rule?” he growled, the wrinkles in his face pronounced at the accusation. Ellie immediately threw up her hands, her bluster failing in any attempt at calming his temper.

“Sorry!” she swore. Despite this, her eyes still begged the older man to reconsider. He sighed tiredly. Walking away from the girl, he picked up his backpack, throwing over his shoulder with a tired sigh. The years were starting to get to him, to the point that his shoulders creaked with soft pain. Suddenly, all he wanted to do was lay down.

“Joel?” a soft, scared voice called to his back. He clenched his fists.

When he turned around, he wanted to flinch at Ellie’s expression, the honest fear he could see on her young face. For a single moment, it reminded him of another girl he’d been trusted to care for. He crushed the thought immediately.

“Look,” he explained, his tone still cold but lacking the previous anger. “Sorry that this whole thing didn’t pan out like you wanted. But I don’t think you understand what I’ve lost today.” Here he was, breaking his own rule. But for whatever reason, he felt like he needed to get this girl to understand why he was walking away. More than just that he didn’t want to put up with her. Although that was certainly a contributing factor.

Silent for a while, Ellie nervously shifted from foot to foot. “You… loved her?” she tried. Just when Ellie thought that she couldn’t feel any worse for what had happened to Tess, the possibility that she had taken this poor man’s wife away from him left the girl feeling as though she had been punched in the gut. This made the sound of Joel’s laughter that much more jarring.

“Love?” his gravelly voice rumbled with the sound of amusement. “Sorry to ruin your fairytale, but no. I’m not upset about losing Tess because we were together.” This left a deep wrinkle between the teen’s brows as she struggled to keep up with the ever-changing mood of the man in front of her.

“Then, why…?”

“Because she was useful,” he answered, cutting her off before she could start. “There’s not another person in that zone stronger, or better with a gun, or with better connections. And now, because of you. I gotta start looking for a new partner. So excuse me if I don’t have the time babysit you while you chase after whatever load of bullshit The Fireflies fed you to get you to do what they wanted.”

Standing frozen, Ellie's eye flickered between Joel’s trying to think of some way to respond. She was amazed by how cold he sounded, to talk about replacing Tess so soon after what had happened. But the world was a dangerous place. And anyone who could not contribute in some way was quickly discarded. That all being said, after a moment Ellie was finally able to speak up.

“Well….” Her voice was hesitant, though she tried to bolster it with false confidence. “What if… I was your partner?”

Staring at the ground, she hesitantly dared to glance up through her eyelashes as Joel seemed to blink in surprise. “I’ll watch your back the whole way! I mean, I’m probably not as strong as Tess and I-I haven’t actually shot a real gun before, but I promise to do everything you say! And I learn really quick. You won’t have to worry about keeping me safe!” Biting her lip, Ellie watched Joel release a single mocking puff of laughter. And seeing his smirk left Ellie fairly insulted.  
“Hey!” she called, demanding to be taken seriously. “I mean it! Look, whatever Tess did, just teach me and… and I’ll be even better!” This was once again met with a burst of laughter that then continued on in a long stream of small chuckles that picked away at the girl’s nerves like a chisel.

Joel stole a long breath before calming down. “Yeah, ah, I don’t think so.” Running a hand over his beard he smiled one last time before turning to walk away. Ellie chased after him.  
“Hey!” But he didn’t slow down. Forced to chase even harder, the young woman ran ahead of him and turned to force him to look at her.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” Joel instructed, still shaking his head in mirth. Trying to pick up his pace, Ellie did the same, adamant at not being left behind.

“But I can keep it. Honest. I’ll be the best partner you ever had.”

“Do you have any idea what that even means?” Joel bit out, starting to become annoyed by her incessant nagging. If Ellie did, she didn’t let it show, and instead continued to pester without pause.

“You just told me.” Her tone sounded as though he were an idiot for forgetting. “Watch your back and all that. Which I can’t totally do if you just give me the-!”

“Stop talkin’ 'bout things you got no clue about.” Looking away, the older man stared into the high noon sun. He thought if he just closed his eyes, maybe she would just disappear. Unfortunately, things like luck had abandoned him long ago.

“Joel!”

“Fine!” he yelled, turning on her faster than she could blink. Trying to hide her sudden fear, Ellie met his blazing gaze with her own, chest puffed and head held high. Little did she know this force bravado only made her childish features even more so.

“Here’s a little history lesson for you, something, I doubt that little school of yours thought to teach you.” About to rear up in protest, the sight of Joel’s hard expression silenced her pubescent attitude. Crossing her arms, she let out a huff but remained silent. Joel continued, “Now, you weren’t alive when the world first went to shit. But let me tell you, it didn’t take long. Soon as people realized the police and the army were all dead, all the good and kindness and civility humanity had built disappeared faster than most could even understand.”

Stopping for a moment, Joel surprised Ellie by dropping his pack. In a few short steps, his adult form towered over her, to the point Ellie couldn’t help but take a step back. Joel followed after her listing the many crimes he’d witnessed with each step. “Stealing, arson, murder, and, oh yeah, rape. With the threat of the infected around every corner, just about everyone in the world seemed to lose their minds, doing anything if it meant they could survive even just one more second.”

Staring at his tanned, wrinkled face, Ellie did nothing to keep from rolling her eyes. It wasn’t like this was new to her. She was born into this world. In fact, to her, it was his world that sounded strange. The time before the infected. It was like a fairytale that parents told their children to make them behave. Releasing another sigh, she shifted her weight and stared up at Joel with a bored expression. If he thought he could scare her out of being his partner, he was going to be very disappointed. Little did she know how wrong she was.

“Joel, come on.” she smiled, shaking her head and sounding like every teenager in the world. “You’re not gonna scare me. You might as well give up and acknowledge that I can help you.” Putting on a smug expression, Joel’s was anything but impressed. This prompted a look of utter exhaustion to form on the young girl’s face as she internally questioned if she had ever met anyone this stubborn. You know, other than herself.

“Oh, I’m not trying to scare you.” Joel intoned. “Just thought you might want to know what a partner is, ‘fore you go ‘ciding you wanna be one.” And this time, be it Joel’s expression or tone of voice, Ellie felt a shiver run up her spine.

“Let me ask, who the hell you think got it the worst in all that mess, hmm?” Joel didn’t wait for her to answer. “The women. Mothers, wives… daughters. Each and everyone suddenly thrust into a world filled with men who wanted nothing more than to hurt em’.” Pausing, Joel took a moment to let Ellie absorb the information and soak in. It wasn’t until he could see her eyes look away, the reality of what he was saying reaching her that he went on.

“You might think that the quarantine zones were different. That they were serious about rebuilding what we lost. Depends on who you ask, but some would say it was even worse. Soldiers had all the power. You wanted food? You wanted to work inside the wall away from the infected? You wanted to avoid a broken arm or kneecap? Then you better do what they say. Now, turns out not even the worst kind of person can’t live in total anarchy. These things have a way of working themselves out in some way. Laws that just seem to establish themselves. Pretty soon we settled a way to keep everyone happy. ‘Least, close enough to it.”

Pausing for a second, the older man surprised his young companion by reaching behind her pack and grabbing it before she could move in protest. One quick motion freed it from her arms, and despite a small yell of protests, Joel threw it carelessly along with his own.

Despite glaring in confusion, Joel offered no explanation. Ellie hugged herself nervously.   
“It’s simple. Women in the zone, they get claimed. Soon as they're old enough. Their mom, their dad, their brother, hell, if they're lucky enough they even get to choose themselves. But ain’t no one walks those streets without a man to own them. Not if they want to survive.”

At the starting news, Ellie felt her nose crinkle in disgust. She knew the soldiers at the orphanage kept a lot of information hidden from the children. Hell, she doubted they would speak to them at all if not to issue orders. But the thought that something so… disgusting like that was going on around them left her stomach squirm.

“Ugh,” Ellie groaned as the smelled something foul. “What in the hell do they do that for?” Joel’s bearded face smirked.   
“‘Cuz,” he drawled without emotion, “protection.”

If Ellie was on the defense before, she felt the hair’s on her arms stand up as Joel began to walk around her. His steps were slow, purposeful, honed by years of sneaking past clickers as though they weren’t even there. The sight of him prowling was enough to get the young woman’s adrenalin running. And then he began to speak.

“If they belong to someone else, ain’t no one gonna touch ‘em. Not if they don’t want the entire zone on their ass. In return, the women make sure to satisfy whoever’s claimed them. After all, better to have to screw one man than all of em’.” Stopping directly behind the young woman, Joel stole a slow breath before continuing.

“You know what we call this type o’ deal? How we refer to that other person?” The answer was, of course, obvious. But Joel was ready to wait as long as he needed to hear it slip from the girl’s lips. It took a good while, no doubt due to Ellie’s own stubbornness. But finally, she answered, her tone bitten and terse.  
“Partners…”

The following silence felt like a void inhabited by only them. It seemed to stretch on and on until, finally, Joel walked around Ellie’s frozen form, only to brisk past her and pick up his bag. “I told you, don’t go makin’ any offers you can’t keep. The best thing you can do now is pack up and head home. Ain’t no point in killing yourself for a dumb dream.” With nothing else to say, Joel simply started to walk. Not even caring to look back.

Like most girls her age, Ellie’s emotions were a maelstrom in her small form. More than anything she found anger to be the most prominent. She glared off at his retreating form, trying to ignore the bitterness welling up inside.

“Hey!” she yelled, her eyes bright with conviction. “Yes, or no?” When Joel turned around, she crossed her arms, glaring at him as he raised an inquisitive eyebrow. “If I agree to be your partner, will you get me to The Fireflies?” Now it was Joel’s turn to look taken aback.

Both eyebrows raised, the older man regarded the young woman with a look that could only be disbelief. Ellie stood her ground, meeting his eyes with a confident, expectant twinkle in her green eyes. After a single breath, Joel eventually relaxed.

A frown formed on his face. Still meeting her eyes, he slowly moved to shrug off his pack and made himself at home on a nearby stump. There, he fell on his ass, not saying so much as a word. He motioned with his hands, welcoming her to make true on her promise. “Well,” his graveled voice prompted, “c’mon then. Let’s see what you got.” Ellie felt her heart stop in her chest.

Ellie’s green orbs grew wider, her body instinctively urging her to take a step back. He was calling her out, obviously. And Ellie suddenly wasn’t sure if she had the nerve to back up what she’d just promised. Could she really do this? Did she have a choice? But she knew she didn’t. So many people had died just for her to get this far. She couldn’t turn back now.

He saw her bluff and had no trouble raising the bid. Her and her big mouth. Riley had always said one day it would get her into a situation she couldn’t back out of. Welp! Give the girl a prize cuz no doubt wherever her friend had ended, she was laughing it up.

‘ _Okay,’_ Ellie talked herself up, _‘so how do people usually start this type of thing?’_

Unfortunately, Joel’s cold gaze remained ever watchful, staring with such unblinking focus it would unnerve someone who was just standing there, let alone a girl about to… Man, she really should have paid more attention to what the older girls said at the academy.

 _‘Sooo, start with clothes?_ ’ she mentally questioned. That sounded right, but looking around she couldn’t help but feel a cold stone settle in her stomach. “D-Don’t you think we should go somewhere a little less,” Ellie blushed, “Exposed?” she actually had a fairly good reason to sound concerned.

Sun still high in the sky, the two were currently stood outside on one of the many, many abandoned roads that littered the country. It was mostly out in the open with only a few buildings standing off in the distance. But otherwise the area they were in could be found by anyone just walking by. Infected or not.

She fiddled with the hem of her shirt, trying not to look too afraid. The last things she needed was Joel seeing her act like a child. But she couldn’t help it! Stripping in the locker room with people her own age and gender was embarrassing enough. But outside? The idea never even crossed her mind.

If Joel took her concern to heart, he didn’t look it. Taking a single long and slow blink, he opened his eyes back to her fidgeting form, all before making himself even more comfortable on the fallen tree. Ellie watched this, her already startled expression becoming even more so. Finally, she could only huff, cursing the man but nevertheless closing her eyes and pulling the red material of t-shirt over her stomach.

For his part, Joel had to consciously stop himself from responding in any way.  
Sitting down where he was, he’d fully expect the loudmouthed brat that had been following him for the past day and a half to chicken out and go back to her desperate pleading. She’d done nothing but talk since he’d met her.

Always doing her best prove how mature and grown up she was. Basically, your typical fourteen-year-old girl. But watching her remove her shirt, throwing it to the side of the road, he couldn’t help but feel an uncomfortable shift in the air. True, underneath her first layer she was still left in her long sleeve that left everything to the imagination. But the action of removing her shirt was enough to unsettle the aged survivor.

Fine, if she wanted to play, he’d play. Joel made a point of this, giving her little more than a nod when she looked to him for a reaction. In response, her eyes widened to the point Joel could almost see her heart beating. She’d break first. He was sure of it. No way would she actually live up to all her talk. He just had to wait.

Ellie felt like she’d swallowed a toad that refused to go all the way down. Still dressed in her shirt and jeans, a person would have to be crazy to feel exposed. But that’s exactly how she felt.

Throwing away her shirt, her skin rippled with goosebumps feeling the warm summer air seep through her now single layer of clothing. This was accompanied by a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach, only made worse the still piercing stare Joel gave her. Even fully dressed she felt like he could already see her, all of her. It made the young girl want to run and hide. But she couldn’t. Rather, moving her hands to her second shirt, she forced her hand to pull the darker fabric upward, ignoring the trembling in her own hands.

She felt the hot air of her breath as her shirt pulled around her head. It smelled like sweat and dirt and everything else that they had been rolling through over the night. It was unnerving having her vision cut off. Especially knowing the full view Joel was getting. It made the prospect of fully removing the garment that much urgent. Popping her head free, Ellie felt her lungs expand with new and fresh air. She purposefully avoided Joel’s gaze as she threw the shirt with her first. This left her in only her bra to cover the small mounds budding from her pubescent chest.

A pitiful A-cup, Ellie had spent many an evening mourning the distinct lack of curves her body had yet to produce. She was still a young girl after all, with many years of growth to develop. Although something told her she could only hope she was sufficient enough to keep Joel from laughing her off. Cautiously, she peeked to gauge his reaction.

The bra was simple. A plain white garment that had turned more of an eggshell in its age. It was about as far from sexy as a girl could get. If he had to assign it any one word, it would just be functional, perfect for a girl her age. Yet, even knowing this, he couldn’t stop from releasing a restrained, shuttering breath. He could only hope she was too nervous to notice the sudden bulge pressing against the crotch of his jeans. God knows he was trying to.

Ellie felt her nerves calm, if only slightly. He wasn’t laughing, that was a plus. Actually, tracking his eyes, Ellie felt her cheeks burn at the realization that he was focusing entirely on the front of her chest. Expecting to be repulsed or horrified, the young woman was surprised at the sudden surge of emotion–could it be called joy?–his attention brought her. He liked her boobs! Small as they may be. And that was enough to at least calm the degree of termers threatening to consume her hands.  
Fidgeting nervously in the middle of the road, Ellie bit her bottom lip, suddenly faced with a rather perplexing decision. She didn’t have another shirt to throw away. Which meant if she was going to continue, and she was, then that meant she either needed to go totally topless or ditch the pants. Neither prospect filled the girl with much reassurance.

Sure, Joel seemed interested in her boobs. But that didn’t mean she was racing to just whip them out! On the other hand, as a girl removing her pants seemed much more… more. And while she understood she would eventually end up completely naked, the only way she’d made it this far was taking everything one step at a time. Thankfully, Joel decided to make the decision for her.

“Pants,” he barked, his voice deeper and heavier than before. The effect was both exciting and confusing for the young woman.

Still staring at her breasts, Joel was starting to get irritated. The last thing he needed was for some little punk to flashing her bits and getting him excited to just to walk away. He needed her to stop now. Or… he needed to find out just how far she was intending to take this.

Ellie balked at his rude order but still found herself reaching for the button of her jeans. She panted with every breath, doing her best to keep herself calm and relaxed. This was entirely undone the second she felt her own zipper being pulled down, her sky blue panties peeking out into the open world.

A deep blush consumed her features, warm blood pooling beneath her skin all the way down her shoulders and into her chest. Having pale skin, it only made the proof of her embarrassment that much more obvious. That in of itself was enough to further embarrass the girl–increasing her torture again and again.

For his part, Joel was doing best not swear, blatantly staring, as the slack material drooped around the young woman’s hips. Very quickly afterward the rest of her underwear came into view followed by the long, gangly image of her smooth, pale thighs. Like the rest of her, the skin of her legs was almost impossibly pale. Dusted with fine, hardly noticeable hair, the rest of her limbs came into view leaving the girl in only a thin, worn pair of panties she hadn’t given a second thought in choosing the day before. Unable to take the exposure, her hands instinctively moved to cover the front of her crotch as well as he bared midriff.

By this point, it was becoming fairly clear the girl meant to make good on her promise. Joel was weighed down by this information, the equivalent of two mature bloaters standing on his shoulders. She was so young, practically a baby by his standard. Standing there in the road with nothing but the smallest of clothing to guard her innocence, she looked about ready to worm right through the floor with how much she was squirming. Joel felt himself sigh.

He’d taken this too far. If anyone could see the picture of them, they’d no doubt see a monster. If she was willing to go this far, he might as well just take her. It wasn’t like he had all that much waiting for him back at the QZ. It wasn’t right to make her do all this, just cuz she was stupid enough to believe in whatever propaganda Marline had seen fit to feed her.

But Joel wasn’t a good man. He was a monster. And while he knew Ellie was far too young to be starting this type of thing, it didn’t stop the sudden need throbbing in his pants.

Standing up, Ellie’s wide freckled face watched the older man as he moved to approach her. She felt herself freeze, only her heart continuing to move as it thundered beneath her diminutive mounds.

He was in front of her faster than she would have liked. In comparison to him, she hated how small she felt. She hated how small she was. It only enforced the constant insults of, “kid,” he loved to throw at her, no matter how much she argued. This train of thought was interrupted by the sensation of his warm, callused hand reaching out and pulling her towards him. She barely had a moment to gasp before she found herself against him, his large frame practically dwarfing her own. In his lap, Ellie felt her lungs expand at the sensation of his hand, currently cradling the side of her ribs. His stubbly face moved to brush he neck, gently nuzzling the sensitive flesh.

“Not too late to walk away,” he dared her. To her humiliation, Ellie felt herself squeak as his hands started to move, rubbing up and down her pale torso. “Don’t expect me to stop just cuz you’re a kid. You don’t know me. And I can promise I’ve done worse than take advantage of a stupid girl that doesn’t know when to walk away.” And for possibly the first time, Ellie felt herself realize the weight of the situation she was about to walk into.

He was actually going to have sex with her if she let him. And maybe even still. He was going to take his… and put it in her… and… and.

Ellie’s face was burning at the thoughts she didn’t dare finish. Stopping for a moment, she seriously questioned if she was prepared to face what he was proposing. Suffice to say, this wasn’t how she expected her first time to go, not that she even gave it that much thought in the first place. In the wake of being bitten, Riley and everything that followed, things like boys and sex, seemed petty by comparison. But Joel was serious, she realized. If she said yes, she could kiss her virginity goodbye.

“Just don’t forget your end,” she found herself answering, her voice surprisingly stable. “I’ll be your ‘partner,’ and you get me to The Fireflies.” In the grand scheme of things, this was a small price to pay for saving humanity. And while she was abso-fucking-lutely terrified at the moment! She could only hope that Joel was at least kind enough not to go too rough on her. The dry chuckle that followed did not fill her with confidence.

Before she could understand what was happening, Ellie felt the bands holding her bra together go slack. Reaching up to hold the cups against her breasts, Joel beat her to it, grasping the thin material and removing it completely from her chest. “We’ll see,” he smirked in her ear. And Ellie had to fight the wave of goosebumps his deep voice inspired, far to occupied with her naked breasts standing completely in the open.

Just beginning to grow into what would one day develop into small but perky breasts, Ellie’s chest was hardly anything impressive. The size of half apples, a pair of medium sized nipples sat directly in their center, the small brown nubs puckered in the warm afternoon wind. She knew Joel could see them and immediately moved to cover them with her arm. As a result, she could feel his deep throaty chuckle in her back.

“Stand up,” Joel instructed, pushing her away before she could do it herself. Stumbling, Ellie had to struggle to cover her breasts and stop from falling completely on her ass. She managed to catch herself just in time. Turning around to give the older man a harsh talking to, her words froze in her throat at the sight of his hands at the front of his pants.   
“Um!” she managed. But Joel wasn’t stopping.

Ellie watched, her green eyes impossibly wide as the button holding his jeans together popped free. Joel wasn’t a fourteen-year-old girl. He wasn’t shy, nor hesitant. In fact, watching with a wry smile, he had to stop from openly laughing at Ellie’s expression as he released the fly. Zipper open, he merely had to reach in and fish the hard flesh of his manhood out from within.

The relief alone was appreciated, no longer confined in the oppressive space and heat of his clothing. Giving the shaft a few pumps, he leaned back on the tree waiting for the young girl to respond.

Seven inches long and half as thick his wrist, Joel was not a small man. Something Ellie took notice of right away. The long shaft stood out from the open pants, though Joel made no motions to remove any other clothing. Its head was large, swollen and bright red at the end. Opening and closing her mouth Ellie struggled to find something to say.

“It's… bigger than I thought,” she stared, her green eyes practically glued to the first example of male anatomy she’d seen in person. “But I think I can work with this.” She nodded her head, more trying to convince herself than Joel. “I can totally work with this.” Sounding halfway confident, Ellie’s attempt eventually failed as she tried to image an object of that size entering her body. Unbidden, she pressed her legs together in a feeble flinch. “Probably?” she hesitantly reached for her underwear.

“Hold it,” Joel stopped her. While he had no problem entering her right then and there, he decided it would be better if she had a taste of what was to come before impaling herself.  
Ellie shot older man a confused look. She knew at least this much about sex after all.  
“How about you put that smart mouth of yours to work,” Joel answered, not apologetic in the least. By the look on his face, it wasn’t a question. Ellie could only stare at him, her heart pounding in her chest.

It wasn’t like she didn’t know about oral. She wasn’t that ignorant. Unfortunately, that didn’t make the prospect of taking the pulsing pillar of meat into her mouth any more appealing. In all honesty, it always seemed disgusting whenever she’d hear about the older kids brag about blowing a boy. Not a single thing about it seemed pleasant. Suddenly forced to kneel between the older man’s legs, Ellie couldn’t help but feel reaffirmed in that earlier deduction.

Face to face with Joel’s erection, it only seemed bigger. Tentatively she reached out, forced to move the arm covering her breasts to steady herself. When her fingers finally brushed the hot flesh, she felt the small appendage flinched back, burned by the heat seeming to radiate from its girth.

Joel watched from above, amused by the young girl’s reactions. But even more, he felt his arousal build by her sudden proximity. Leaning back, he let even more of his shaft extended to meet the girl’s cautious hands, only for him to groan when they finally met his tender skin.

His and Tess’s sex life had been healthy by anyone’s standards. It had helped that she’d always done more than the bare minimum to keep him satisfied. Hell, she’d actually enjoyed their time together, a trait that alone was enough to make her special compared to the rest of the women. It was the simple fact that she didn’t need anybody protecting her that made her stand out so much in the zone. A fact more than one man had to learn the hard way before her reputation was established. However, they’d spent a long ten years together before her untimely death. And to have someone so new, so young, he couldn’t help but feel that special passion that only came with a new body to enjoy.

“Atta girl,” he encourages, almost growling when her hand moved to encircle his impressive girth. He shivered at her touch. Ellie looked up from the penis, her eyes comically wide. Was that praise she had just heard? From Joel? Impossible! But no matter how she looked at it, even his expression looked pleased. Biting her lip, the young woman had to look away, but not before glancing back at the staff in her hand, an expression of begrudging anticipation on her face.

Looks like she could do something without pissing him off. Proud of this fact, Ellie found herself latching onto the one instance of positive reinforcement he’d given her. It felt like all she’d done since meeting him was to try and convince the angry old man that she wasn’t as much of hindrance as he seemed to believe. And while this wasn’t the way she would have chosen, if it was the only way to crack his crust outer shell than she might as well give it her all.

Considering his erect penis for the second time, she pulled herself closer between his legs trying to make herself comfortable on the mixture of grass and dirt. Satisfied that she’d be able to hold the position, she finally inched her face closer to the pulsing staff of heat, nervously licking her lips with her tongue.

Without going into too much detail, both of them had spent the better part of the last twelve hours running and hiding without a single moment to bathe. The resulting effect this had on both their hygiene was less than inviting. Putting this out of her mind, Ellie did what Ellie was best and at pushed forward deciding to worry about what could happen when it did.

Soft lips met the crown of his cock. She kissed it like she used to kiss Riley, entirely untrained and just doing her best to avoid making a fool of herself. Holding this position, she shyly glanced up at the older man trying to read off of his expression.

He was still smiling, a single eyebrow raised. She took this as a sign to continue.  
Lips still pressed against the swollen head, Ellie closed her eyes before opening her jaw. Gravity did the rest, slowly urging her head down the soft pillar of flesh.

Joel felt the stress bleed from his shoulders. He wasn’t expecting much, with Ellie being at the age she was at. And he got about what he was expecting. Along his shaft he could feel her tongue reluctantly tasting his skin, touching it form the briefest of moments before retracting immediately. He watched her expression cringing with every attempt. It was kind of cute in a way. Eventually, she worked up enough nerve to take him deeper, the small pink muscle pressing stubbornly against the underside of his shaft. And feeling himself disappear into the mouth that had been giving him nothing but trouble for the past day, he couldn’t help but take a special kind of gratification.

For her part, Ellie was at least satisfied that she had been entirely correct in her earlier assumptions. The taste of his cock after a day of exercise and wading through swamps was less than appetizing. More than less actually. But she refused to back off, keeping her mouth firmly wrapped around his length until her lips kissed the top of her hand wrapped around his base. Gross as it was, she was determined to show Joel she was strong enough to be his partner.

She couldn’t take more than that, unfortunately. She was a small girl, and Joel was a large man. Already nearing the back of her throat, her shoulders convulsed as her gag reflex activated trying to dispel the object blocking her airway. She backed away after this, tears building her eyes. She tried to make up for her shortcomings with her tongue; its flat surface still pressed stubbornly against his shaft.

Taking a lick, she was entirely helpless regarding experience. She went at him like ice cream cone, despite never having eaten one. Drawing her appendage along his and doing her best to ignore the salty, musky flavor that had latched onto her taste buds. This continued for a good five minutes until she felt Joel’s hand settle on the crown her head.

Joel enjoyed himself for a time watching the girl do her best. Deciding to give her some help, as soon as he laid his hand on her red hair he felt his breath hitch at what he saw next.

With her mouth still stuffed to its capacity with his cock, eye’s green eyes opened to stare up at him. Small as she was, his slightly above average cock looked enormous. The effect perfectly framed by her pink lips and startling green eyes. If a bandit ever got his hands on this girl, she wouldn’t survive the night.

“Ya gotta move your head a bit,” he told her, more to distract himself from her sudden beauty. And she was beautiful; it was just hidden. Like a flower that hasn't bloomed. In a few years, she was gonna goddamn gorgeous. He tried not to picture it. Ellie thankfully continued distracting him, hesitantly following his instructing to the best of her ability.

“Keep sucking,” Joel continued, his voice turning tight as he felt her wet lips slide up his shaft. Still working her touch, the rough pad of her taste buds scraped along the underside, just missing the delicate skin of his head. When she complied, the older man could feel his balls start to stir, the beginnings of an adequate blowjob finally taking place.

“Oh, baby girl,” the name fell without meaning. But hearing it Ellie felt her heart jump.

His voice was soft, not at all like the annoyed, angry, bitter tone she was used to hearing every time the older man opened his mouth. She immediately felt her body flush with sensations she couldn’t quite describe. She liked his voice, Ellie realized in a sideways thought. Every time she heard that deep southern drawl and gravelly voice, her body just seemed to come alive. She’d never had much experience exploring her own body; everything felt new and sharp. Driven by the pleasure in her own body, and the soft groans emanating from the man in her mouth, Ellie doubled her efforts, speeding up the pace of her head and tongue. Her reward was a deep moan that seemed to vibrate her very bones.

While Joel enjoyed his blowjob, he took the time to once again admire his cargo’s body. It had been a certain kind of thrill watching her strip to her panties in the middle of the road. Bent over to service him, he could still see the pale blue underwear fit snuggly against the girl’s rears. In her position, her back end was forced outward and left to dangle in the open air. Joel couldn’t help but admire the feature, his cock flexing as a result.

Small as her chest may be, he had to admit the girl had a cute little ass on her. Hips just beginning to flourish, the pert round cheeks were firm and easily filled the flimsy underwear. Back and forth, the bottom moved in the air while her head continued to move in his lap. So occupied with her work, she probably didn’t even know of the show she was giving the older man. It was while he admired this feature that he felt pressure in his balls finally release, rushing along the underside of his shaft.

Ellie probably should have known something was coming. Wrapping her tongue around the spongy head in her lips, she could feel the terrible throbbing that jerked the heavy root every now and then. The longer she worked him, the more frequent the throbbing became, eventually caring small pockets of salty flavor that dripped onto her tongue. Unaware of what it meant, she simply continued with her work and ignored the strange moments. The flavor wasn’t great but by then his cock taste like little more than skin making the job about a thousand times more bearable.

Without warning the thing in her mouth seemed to tense, its entire length going impossibly stiff under her pillow like lips and tongue. About to give the man a questioning look, the young girl found her mouth suddenly flooded with a bitter, chemical taste that sent her stomach rolling. She made the mistake of acting on reflex and tightening her lips to block the flow. But sat on the middle of her tongue, the bright red head of Joel’s cock continued to spit without pause, saturating her young mouth in its flavor.

For his part, Joel was handling his release with practiced ease. Leaned back, his closed eyes and lolled head was the only sign at all that he was even enjoying the moment. After so many days without a chance to sex, his balls had built up quite the amount. And he made sure to enjoy every single surge of cum as it shot through his length. When it finally came to an end, he opened his eyes, a deep sigh carrying him to sit. In comparison, Ellie wasn’t faring quite as well.

Eventually, she was able to function enough to pull her head off the spitting faucet, but not nearly quick enough. At the moment she was doing her best to spit up the entire contents of her mouth, spitting and sputtering even when her mouth ran dry. On her stomach, her hand rested where she knew a good amount of the slime had ended up. As disgusting as it was, her mouth was small and had filled up quickly. With nowhere else to go, the white cream eventually spilled to the back of her throat where she’d been forced to swallow or drown.

“Dude!” she gasped. Glaring up at the older man, her green orbs burned at the sight of his dry, amused grin. Couldn’t he see how fucking disgusting that was? “Is a fucking warning too much to ask for?” Licking her lips, the girl was horrified to find the pink skin still stained with his jizz. Having a fresh taste, she was sure she was about to vomit. She tried to spit five more times.

“Might as well get used it to now,” Joel answered, still enjoying the aftershocks of his own release. The rush of endorphins, as well as the amusing display his young charge was exhibiting,  was enough to actually put him in a good mood. Well, good for Joel anyway. Ellie turned a horrified expression on him

“Why…?” To answer, Joel reached down and picked the girl up as though she didn’t weigh a thing. Too shocked to struggle, Ellie found herself blushing when he sat her on his knee, his hands warm on her ribs.

Reaching up, Joel didn’t so much as blink as his hands covered the small mounds of her breasts. Ellie gasped, moving back. This only resulted in her meeting the sold wall of Joel’s chest.

“That’s where it’s gonna be ending up,” he continued. With his hands he slowly massaged the pubescent flesh, kneading the small mounds with the front of his four fingers. Ellie’s face burned at being touched in such a way. “That is, lest you’re plannin’ on walking into The Fireflies with a kid kickin' at your bladder.” The image alone was enough to erase the putrid taste from her mouth, entirely freezing her stiff spine.

“Ahh,” she blanched, even the thought of her becoming pregnant being so alien she couldn’t quite wrap her mind around it. “I mean… I’ve tasted worse,” she rationalized. Joel answered with a barking laugh that only continued to embarrass the fourteen-year-old. And all the while he happily sat back, his fingers twisting around her light brown nipples.

Silently fuming, Ellie couldn’t believe Joel was teasing her like he was. Blinking, she couldn’t believe he was teasing period. She quickly remembered who it was her butt was sitting on and perked up.

Sure, he might have a few dry quips every now and then, but actually teasing? It almost didn’t fit on the downer old man’s face. This was progress, right? Deciding it, in fact, was, Ellie’s mood improved significantly. Enough for her to comfortably lean back into the man’s chest and relax into his hands.

 She’d never had someone else touch her boobs before. And other than a few brief moments of poking and prodding she’d ignored them too. Joel, on the other hand, seemed to know exactly what he was doing.

Her nipples were already hard from the warm breeze. But between Joel’s rough fingertips the small mounds seemed to tingle in the best of ways. Scarred and torn up, she expected to find the calluses unpleasant–like sandpaper. But against the sensitive skin of her areola and tightening nub, Ellie found her breath deepening with every minute. Unbidden, she quickly found herself pressing her meager breasts out, craving the feel of his hands. It was at this moment that Joel decided she was ready to move on.

Once again Ellie found herself being lifted into the air. Putting on a sour face, she couldn’t help but feel Joel got some kind of pleasure from throwing her around like he did. “Control freak,” she couldn’t help butter mutter under her breath. Whatever other insults she might have thrown his way were interrupted when she found herself being laid down, stomach first on the log where Joel had been sitting.

Bark and twig bit her stomach where her weight settled. Thankfully, the tree had been dead for a while stripping most of the sharp edges. Looking over her shoulder Ellie’s green orbs widened at the sight of her butt now raised helplessly in the air. And even more worrying, the way Joel stared at it, standing just an inch behind her. In the end, her instincts proved to be true as his hands reached for her last line of defense, pulling her panties down her knees like hadn’t belonged there in the first place. Suddenly she could feel the outside air blowing across her exposed slit. Something she’d never experienced before. And even worse, she knew Joel could see every last inch of her.

“Joel!” she blushed, her cheeks once again burning at the humiliating position he’d forced her into. “What the fuck, you perv?!” Joel didn’t argue, too busy admiring the tight little bottom she had pointed right in his direction.

A single hand on the middle of her back stopped her from rising immediately to punch him. Huffing, Ellie’s trouble expression stared forward, away from the older man. Even though she couldn’t lift herself, she couldn’t stop squirming around, giving him that much more of a show. Even naked, this was the most exposed the young woman had ever felt. With little else to do, she could only bury her face in the crook of her arm, a string of curses muttered while she waited for Joel to get it all over with.

Unfortunately for her, Joel wasn’t nearly so ready to rush things. Hand reaching forward, the large, scared appendages lined on each side of her slim hips. They moved inward, squeezing down to feel their soft round shape. Thumbs outstretched, they eventually found themselves meeting at the deep line of her sex. Feeling all of the Ellie’s already knotted shoulders tightened that much more. A disbelieving gasp filling the air as her lower lips became spread open.

Her inner lips were small, hardly present at all compared the puffy outer bulbs shielding her sensitive organ. Flowing downward, the thin flaps blended into natural flesh, outlining the bottom edge of her virginal opening. At the opposite end, Joel could see the smallest of hoods concealing an equally sized bundle of nerves. Joel coughed, surprised by the sensation of Ellie’s leg lashing out and into his stomach. Dodging the second strike, he smiled ruefully at the petulant action.

“If you’re gonna fuck me, then just do it already!” she dared him, eyes flashing. “Jesus Christ, stop being weird already.” Despite her best attempt at dislodging him, she could still feel herself being spread wide open. For a young woman who had yet to so much as get felt up before that day, it was more than a little daunting. Unbidden, she couldn’t control the maelstrom of the thoughts the action prompted from her nether regions.

 _‘Is this normal? What the fuck is he staring at? Do I look weird? Is something not right? The hell is it supposed to look like?’_ Groaning into her arms, a new sensation forced everything to come to a screeching halt.

“Shhh,” he hushed, hearing her distress. He probably shouldn’t take as much pleasure from watching her panic. But he knew she would forgive him after what he was about to do. “Don’t worry, baby girl. Just close your eyes.” And then he moved to press his face against her offered backside.

Ellie’s face scrunched up like she’d just stepped on something sharp. When instead she felt something much softer, and wet moving against her splayed womanhood. Confused more than anything, it wasn’t until she recognized the coarse hair of Joel’s beard against her smooth bottom that she realized what he was doing. It seemed Joel was intent on returning the favor. Ever the southern gentleman.

Ellie’s first instinct was to run the hell away. She had to stop herself from jumping off the fallen tree altogether. It was strange, to say the least. Wet, warm, and a little rough, Joel’s tongue was just as big as the rest of him; following the line of her sex in its entirety. Not unpleasant exactly, Ellie forced herself to bear with it, suffering from the occasionally disturbed shudder.

However, slowly she could start to feel a change in the queer jolts of energy shooting up her spine. Changes she hadn’t been expecting. Which is why, when her skin began to warm and her breath turn short, there wasn’t anything she could do to keep the questioning arc of her eyebrows from turning up into an expression of surprise.

Joel, the experienced gentleman that he was, knew exactly what he was doing. Moving his tongue up and about her dampening privates, the barest amount of arousal marked her sex. Which only encouraged his attention. Best as he could see, this damn girl was already going to be a tight fit. If he didn’t want to break her in two before they even started this death march than it was smart to make sure she was more than ready for him. For the first few minutes, he could only find the taste of his own saliva. However, focusing on the virginal dimple of her opening, it didn’t take long for the teenager’s juices to start flowing. Joel didn’t even flinch as he drank her in, pushing her body in a direction her mind couldn’t even fathom.

Hands tight on her hips, the older man could feel her starting to squirm again. He pressed a touch harder against her opening, feeling the tip of his tongue actually dip into her hole. The effect was immediate, earning a stunned grunt as though he had just punched her in the stomach.

Ellie felt her eyes bug out of her skull. She could feel him burrowing deeper, forcing the strange muscle of his mouth in her opening and her virginal walls apart. A small taste of what would be happening shortly, the sensation wasn’t wholly unpleasant. If entirely alien. The fact that she was slowly growing to enjoy the feeling certainly helped with the situation.

Slowly at first, the strong sensation of Joel’s face against her crotch grew from disturbing, to just odd. Underneath her anxiety she could feel it each time he drew up the length of her gash, stopping just short of her hooded clit. Before she was aware of what was happening, a steady warmth began to build under the skin of her sex. Blood flushed the pale skin, swelling her teenage lips and forcing a steady stream of arousal to begin to leak into the man’s mouth.

Feeling her nether regions flush with warmth, Ellie’s eyebrows drew together, confused. Strange for her as it was, she could feel the sensitive flesh of her crotch becoming even more so. To the point that, when she felt his touch draw against her lips, she could swear she could feel each and every taste bud dragging along her skin. Unbidden, for the first time the young woman found herself leaning into the sensations. Leaning harder on the log to push her ass higher in the air and farther onto his outstretched tongue.

Deep in her stomach, a feeling very close to a tightening fist could be felt clenching ever tighter. And, as if knowing exactly what was going on, Joel picked that moment to pull away. A single finger poised at her entrance.

“Get ready,” he warned, his deep voice only growing harsher under the lust clouding his head. As heavy as the sensation was, he was no stranger to its effects and retained his patience. As appealing as she was, warm and wet, he was smart enough to know she needed a bit more care if he was actually going to fit himself inside. And oh boy, did he indent to do so.

Ellie, lifting her head, meekly stared over her shoulder. Her breaths were harder than before, and a bright red flush of arousal burned under her cheeks that hadn’t been there before. Part of her was surprised to find she missed his attention. Even if the thought appalled her. But against an inexperienced virgin like her, she didn’t stand a chance.

“Ah,” she blushed, trying to see what he was doing. “Wait, what are you gonna–” The nervous edge in her tone spiked, becoming a short yelp as Joel drove his single digit past her guarded opening. Whatever she had been expecting him to try, she didn’t think he would do it so brazenly. Nor was she prepared to feel the thick appendage enter her like nothing before.

Sure, in her own bed she had explored her body like any girl her age. But the tip of a girl’s finger and those of a grown man’s was like night and day. And already she could feel the sharp sting of her virginity stretching around the invading mass. Tears threatened the end of her vision. Her back arched like a cat, trying to make sense of the strange sensation filling her body. But rather than yell out, she bared down on the frightening emotions and trusted Joel to know what he was doing. And her faith did not go unrewarded.

Joel, feeling the soft skin tighten around his finger, immediately moved to stroke her bare hip. “Careful now,” he warned, staring directly at the spot where his finger disappeared. “Only gonna hurt yourself if you don’t try an relax some.” And though it took more than a moment, after a small bout of panicked breathing he could feel the muscles lessen their hold. If only slightly.

“That’s my girl,” he applauded. And hearing him give her a compliment, Ellie’s pride multiplied threefold. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been anybody’s anything. So to hear him claim her, if only in passing, brought more pleasure than the girl ever wanted to admit. Craving his approval, the girl even went so far as to redouble her effort, pushing her bottom an inch closer to his hand.

“I-I can take more.” She swore, adamant in her resolve to impress him. Joel didn’t make another comment but smiled nonetheless. And hearing his rumbling chuckle, Ellie tried not to feel her body flush in embarrassment.

 Taking her word, Joel pushed even farther, watching his finger dive deeper into her opening. She was more than wet enough for the intrusion, he’d made sure of that. And he more than enjoyed the sensation of her smooth walls cling to his digit, sliding over his coarse skin. Ellie’s mouth remained open, her jaw dropped. Although the area had gone practically unnoticed through her years, it was as though she could feel every detail of Joel’s finger as it pressed against her body. Holding her breath, she hadn’t even been aware until he finally decided to pause. Immediately afterward her rigid form relaxed, a small bout of gasping breath filling the otherwise quiet town.

This time Joel didn’t give her so much as a tap on the ass before he started to move. Drawing the thick appendage from her depths, he could feel the pink insides instinctively tighten around him. To that effect, her body acted on its own accord, relaxing her feminine muscles soon as he tried to push himself back inside. He repeated this a few more times, slowly picking up speed as her body adjusted to the intrusion.

Ellie was just as aware of her own powerlessness. Under Joel’s expert fingers, it seemed she couldn’t so much as yelp in disapproval. Not while her lungs followed the pace of his thrusting. Feeling him press into her depths, her breath rushed in, filling her lungs. The motion forced her small breasts even harder against the wind and rain sanded wood, and wouldn’t be relieved until he pulled himself free. The resulting sigh would be too short-lived to enjoy, and much too fast for her to keep track of as soon as he repeated the process refusing to give her so much as a moment’s rest.

Underneath her fingers, softer, rotten wood splintered under the pressure. The tightening sensation in her stomach only worsened now that she was allowed to focus on the sensations happening inside of her. With something to center around, the muscle’s condition was all too happy. And as a result, she could feel the pleasurable sensation spread throughout her body.

Focusing on her crotch and nipples, the light warmth made everything they touched seem pleasurable. Without meaning to, the young girl quickly found herself rocking against his finger. Eagerly searching out just that much more friction. The same action rewarded her with the hardened tips of her breast drawing them softly against the aged wood.

If she wasn’t already propped against the tree, Ellie would have quickly discovered she had been robbed of her ability to walk. Knees week, the already fair amount of arousal leaking between her lips was increased dramatically, saturating the man’s hand and filling the empty air with the wet sounding of his finger pressing in and out of her tight pocket. It was the most embarrassing part of the day, hearing her body make such sounds. But the building pleasure was enough for the girl to ignore for now.

“Joel!” she gasped, scrambling for something to hold onto. Her voice was both scared and a warning. A sign of something to come. Even if she herself didn’t know what it was. Said man was already more than prepared, feeling the steady clenching of her inner muscles increase with each passing draw of his fingers.

If that wasn’t telling enough, the man’s hand was soaked to his wrist in her juices. She was on the edge but didn’t yet know how to bring herself over. Giving her the push she needed, Joel placed a comforting hand on the small of her back, before drawing his fingers down against the slightly raised patch of her G-spot. If Ellie didn’t know about this aspect of her anatomy before, she most certainly did now. And Joel was left to watch her small frame clench down into a single rigid shape.

“Ah!” She cried out, the stop in her throat finally breaking under the pressure of her pleasure. The sound was smothered by her bent form, but still sounded enough for Joel hear the panic of having her body taken from her for even these few moments. He did his best to coax her through the light flashing behind her eyes and the burning heat glowing from her privates, calmly petting her pale cheek with his free hand while his other slowly pumped against her cavern of convulsing muscles.

His efforts went in vain. Consumed by waves of pleasure that started at her toes and zipped up her spine, Ellie wasn’t sure what was actually happening. She did her best to breathe through the process. But every time she dared open her mouth, the sound of her voice crying out in a tone she’d never heard filled her ears. And somehow, holding her breath only seemed to make things worse, building the pressure already in her body and making her light headed to boot. Even if it only lasts a few seconds, the young girls first orgasm left a profound mark on what was left of her mind. Giving her some substance to the clout of maturity she so desperately tried to project.

Joel watched her calm down, slumping atop her log like gravity had increased threefold for her and her alone. Gasping, the sound of her execution consumed the side road, and the noonday sun played against her sweat covered form dazzling her skin in spots of glittering preparation. Still buried in her body, the older man finally allowed himself to pull his finger from her soft insides, watching the line of arousal that connected them before dripping towards the dirt.

Joel was smiling, even if he’d die before ever admitting to it. In reality, he hadn’t done anything all that impressive. He’d just fingered a fourteen-year-old girl ‘till she came. Boys a quarter of his age could easily claim the same. Of course, watching her cum that hard was a treat in of itself. And Joel couldn’t ignore the bit of pride it left him.

Seems like she was a firecracker in and out of bed. It’d been a while since he’d found a girl as responsive as her. Even the girls in the zone who liked the culture didn’t enjoy it this much. Which only made the old man’s wrinkled face crinkle tighter. Maybe it was just because she was so young, or maybe because she was so new to it all, but that body of hers was made for sex. Whether she knew it or not. And the experienced survivor quickly found himself considering her viability as a partner more than he’d given her credit before.

‘I am a lump,’ was the only thought to surface. Ellie's post-release mind fogged over with the residual pleasure dragging her limbs towards the earth and radiating from her very bones. ‘I am a happy, comfortable lump.’

A human’s first orgasm is always a special time, doubly so when they happen to be a teenage girl. Usually stuck with fumbling teenage boys, normally young women were forced to slog through till college or later when they learn that those small sparks they’d been lead to believe were pleasure could actually lead to something much larger.

Ellie, ever the overachiever, was lucky enough to experience the full brunt of what her body could do with the help of a man with years of experience. Bypassing any sparks whatsoever, and instead leaping directly into the inferno. More than slightly overwhelmed, she was still doing her best to regain the use of her limbs when she felt a weight press up against her. All she could manage was to crack her eyes open and peek over her shoulder to see her lover grasping his cock and aiming it at her entrance.

Joel looked up at the sound of week moan only to see the brilliant green of Ellie's eyes staring weakly at his approaching cock. Grasping himself at the base, the bright red shape of his head was just inches from her blushing lips still burning and dripping with her release. It was a sight that would concern any woman, let alone one as young as Ellie. Joel smiled at her despite knowing better.

The hammering beat of her heart redoubled its calming pace and her legs clenched on reflex. The only thing that stopped her from crying out was the oddly… patient expression on her partner’s face. For all the twenty-four hours that she’s known him, he’d done nothing but bite and snap, always urging her to hurry and keep up. But right then, he seemed fully prepared to wait right where he was until she gave the go ahead.

It was power–not much of it–he was still going to fuck her, but it was enough that Ellie appreciated the gesture. Enough that she wanted to return it. This was her chance to prove herself, show she just wasn’t another idiot kid out to get him killed. She was going to be his partner. And she couldn’t be afraid.

The rush of release was still thick in her blood and it may have affected her decision making. Nevertheless, Ellie took only another moment to ready herself before starting forward, her own stubbornness never more self-destructive then now. Joel could see the obvious bolstering but simply shrugged his shoulders.

He’d go as easy on her as he could. But this was still going to hurt like hell.

Pumping his cock, he laid its length against the crack of her ass before humping himself against the firm cheeks. Not as young as he used to be, it was more than enough to get his cock hard as a rock before aiming lower. He slowly maneuvered his bright red head against the flushed opening her lips before pressing forward. Her lips naturally parted around his girth until he found himself pressing against the narrow channel of her opening. Pausing here, he gave Ellie one last chance to breathe before bearing down, slowly putting more and more pressure against the thin membrane guarding her innocence.

For Ellie, it was like he was holding a hot knife against her crotch. The sensation of being torn open burned, a painful burn that increased the harder he pushed. Feeling her features tighten, he wasn’t even in yet and already Ellie could feel a spark of manic come to life. But she didn’t let it. Far too focused on impressing Joel, a man she had only just met.

The presser continued to build until Ellie could feel tears welling up. Clenched teeth bit down, she could actually feel him starting to make progress and sink into her body. Finally, the tension that had been keeping at bay snapped, breaking her in and forcing a sharp stab of pain to shoot through her lower body.

She yelped, cried out even. Grasping the wooden log beneath her, her entire body was clenched against the pain, doing its best to tolerate the large foreign object trying to force itself into her body. Feeling his head sip into his entrance, Joel finally released the breath he’d been holding, and began to slowly pet the side of her quivering head.

“You doin’ great, baby girl.” He grunted, his voice hoarse under the sheer amount of pressure trying to expel him from her body. She was so fucking tight, and he’d only just started. It strained him to keep from forcing himself the rest of the way. Instead, he went through the motions of coaxing the gasping girl impaired on his cock, waiting until the tense strings cording her back relaxed back into a plane a pale freckled flesh. Soon the initial pain faded leaving a sore ache.

It wasn’t exactly comfortable for the young woman, and a far cry from pleasant. But firming her features, she was satisfied that it no longer felt like she was going to be torn in half. Probably. Taking a deep breath, she did her best to ignore the pain, focusing instead on the oddly soothing note of his words.

His voice helped. It helped a lot. Scared and in pain, she listened to his soft tone finding it almost musical in the way he soothed away her fears. He didn’t say anything of importance, more along the lines of, “baby girl,” and commending her effort. She even started to feel something close to pride bubble to life in her chest. By the time she was ready to continue, she was even smiling, turned her head to look into Joel's eyes and nod her head.

Joel waited another moment to position himself against her body. Moving his hand from her soft red locks of hair, he positioned himself against her budding hips to prepare to hold her while he pressed forward. She might be a stupid kid that gets in way over her head, but she had guts. And that was something the older man would always respect.

When he pushed forward, he felt the soft muscle of her walls naturally clamp down around him. Ellie had no idea how to control that part of her body, and wouldn't for some time. Forging on, the copious amount of arousal from her climax made the journey much easier, and Joel was glad he went through the effort.

She slipped over him like a tight, snug tunnel of warmth. He could feel her smooth inner walls glide across his shaft, the blunt shape of his head forcing the walls apart to make room for his girth. It was much easier now that he was actually inside of her. But Joel made sure to take it slow to allow the girl to get used to the strange sensations.

Ellie’s jaw was dropped. Gaping open, her expression was an odd mixture of discomfort and awe feeling something so big inside of her tiny body. She was acutely aware of her body at the moment, feeling her insides stretch around the older man. The pain was still there, but nothing so sharp as her hymen being torn. Rather, it was more of a muted burn that persisted along the length of her insides.

The deeper he forced himself, that farther that sensation spread even when she was sure he couldn’t go any deeper. Pausing for a moment, he would stop to breathe before going right back in and forcing her farther onto his cock. Finally, he ended, after what felt like five long minutes of pushing and waiting. And the result left Ellie feeling absolutely stuffed, with the end of him pressing against the bottom of her guts.

She groaned, feeling nauseous and strange. It was a different sensation than that of his fingers. Those had felt amazing. But what was most important was that she could tolerate it, forcing herself to remain bend over the log with a man’s front pressing against her ass.

“You all right?” Joel's voice shook from his mouth. It took Ellie a second to recognize the thing she’d heard as words.

Grunting again, the sound devolved into a nervous chuckle that ended in a nervous tilt. “Never been better?” She wasn’t convincing anyone, but then she wasn’t really trying to either. She experimented for a moment, testing her internal muscles against the girth of his cock. And if possible, it only made him feel larger. Joel certainly appreciated sensation, feeling her inner muscles ripple around him. Tightening his hold on her hips he felt a heavy breath break from his chest as his cock swelled in answer.

Ellie felt the pressing inside of her increase for a moment welling outwards. She sighed accordingly. To think, this was sex. She could kind of see know why everyone made such a big deal about it now…

“You?” she ventured, a bit of her cheek making its return. Joel took it as a good sign and found his cheek lifting in a half-hearted smile. In answer he spread his callused hand against her back, rubbing up and down the length of her slides.

“Oh, I’m doin’ jus’ fine.” His tone was warm, hot even. Ellie found her cheeks warming of their own accord. Of course, this didn’t explain the idiotic smile currently plastered across her face.

“Y-Yeah?” she could pretend all she wanted but the truth of the matter remained that Ellie was still a fourteen-year-old girl with all the insecurities that came with it. Hearing her tone, Joel didn’t say anything, simply sliding his hands from her back to grasp at her tiny breasts.

“You’re gonna wanna relax now, don’t worry about doing nothin’. Just lay there and focus on what yer feeling. If something feels good, tell me.” Not exactly the most romantic speech, but Ellie appreciated it none the less. Doing her best to implement his advice, she allowed her inner muscles to relax as much as they could. Other girls might feel put off by the strict advice, but Ellie found it comforting. To know she was in the hands a man who knew what he was doing.

“What about you?” she managed. He was already shifting his angle to press against the front of her channel. He seemed to rub against the same point he’d used to make her cum and already some of the pain she was feeling bleed away into a rush of tingles.

Joel just chuckled. “Darlin’, you don’t have to worry about me.”

If Ellie though he was dismissing her, she was wrong. Getting the chance to fuck a girl this tight was all the stimulation he needed to get where he was going. Hell, he was already halfway there. Thankfully, he picked up more than one trick to stall the inevitable. And he made sure to keep these in mind and he pulled himself from her body.

Pink blood stained the part of his cock that had been inside of her. The same color was no doubt running down her thighs and lining the ring of her opening. Considering her lack of experience, there really wasn’t much that could be done. And would, in fact, create more lubricant to ease the friction of their sex.

For Ellie, it was like feeling somebody take their foot off of her stomach. The sensation of Joel pulling from her body was a relief. She could feel the spongy ridge of his head drag along her insides, as well as the smooth skin of his shaft drawing along her gentle button. She was just getting used to it when he decided once again change direction, and this time retaking the space he’d already forced to make room. His head pressed against the end of her channel, sending a cramping pain through her core to mingle with the tenuous pleasure.

Sex was strange in that way. Hearing Joel, she could actually listen to his pleasure as he experiences her untouched purity. But for her, it far less immediate. If anything, she had to look for the pleasure in the small moments that occurred, such as the sensation of her lips slipping along the base of his shaft or the way it felt when his head pressed inside of her. At a certain angle, if she tightened herself just right, she could feel a fragment of the pleasure that had nearly blinded her.

True to her word she made sure to speak up on these rare moments; and thank god she did. Any input she added was very quickly added to Joel’s technique. Even when they seemed to contradict each other he found a way to smoothly alternate between the two. Very soon, all of these small sparks and moments began to accumulate. Until finally, all she could feel was the pleasure of his thrusting length of meat hollowing her out from the inside.

Of course, while all of this was going on Joel’s hands were still busy with her breast, rolling and kneading the growing mounds as well as gently tugging on her sensitive tips. He loved to listen to her small yelp and mewls, so innocent and yet so naughty. She had no idea how to control her voice and he abused it mercilessly. Thankfully, it also served as a secondary purpose. Hearing her cry out, he finally decided she was distracted enough for him to pick up the pace of thrusts. Which he did with relishing glee.

Long even strokes increased to shake the girl laying on a log. Her enter body shook back and forth with the pace of his cock, rubbing her stomach raw against the aged tree. Too busy to notice the raw red marks that would be left on her pale belly, all Ellie could recognize was the steady arch of pleasure from her womanhood seemed to increase in frequency. An update she was more than happy with if the sharp uptake in her moan was anything to go by.

Her body seemed intent to make up for the fact that Ellie’s eyes were bigger than that her crotch. Like before, renewed arousal seeped from her inflamed lips easily aiding the thrusting cock as much as it could to diminish the chance of damage. To that effect, newfound wetness echoed from her crotch as the sound their lovemaking escalated to join the slapping of skin on skin. So the both of them could hear the proof of Ellie’s pleasure.

Not that she was hiding it very well. Nipples tight and clit hard as a pebble, her entire body was flushed a delicious color and sweat seeped from her pores. Joel’s early observation proved correct in how her body responded to the mature stimulation. She really seemed to be made for sex.

Also, she didn’t seem to be lying about being a quick learner. Maybe it was just a coincidence, but Joel could swear the damned brat was intentionally squeezing down with his thrusts. Soft and welcoming as he invaded her body, the moment he tried to pull out her muscles turned to steal, bearing down and milking his cock as he moved. If she had any idea how naturally she was picking up the time-honored tradition of fucking, she certainly didn’t lord it over him; much too preoccupied crying out for every clicker, runner, and bloater in the area to come after them.

By this point, even Joel was losing a bit of his control. Panting and grunting, thick lines of sweat marked his face as he hammered his hips against Ellie. He had to move his hands just to keep the damn girl still. She damn near pulled free, squirming and rolling her ass against his lap. It stung a bit, knowing he’d been driven to this point by a kid. But then, Ellie never did seem the type to do what was expected.

He wanted to cum. He needed to cum. But he’d be damned if went off before a fourteen-year-old girl. With this in mind, he took special care not to disrupt the heavy pace of his hips as he pulled his remaining hand from her breast to reach under her hips. Sure enough, right at the tip of her slit and under the downy red hair’s tickling the tips of his fingers, he could feel the stubborn nub of her clit unabashedly poking out from its hood. Throbbing with the hammering pace of her heat, this part of her was wound up tight and sensitive as hell to even the smallest of sensations. So it’s understandable that Ellie would freeze feeling the tip her partners middle finger start to rub in slow, firm circles.

It was like someone stopped gravity. As soon as the older man reached for that special point, everything in Ellie’s body seemed to double in strength. Her pleasure, her want, her need, her pain for the pressure inside of her to release. Acting on its own accord, her inner muscles latched onto his thrusting cock, strangling it with all the strength they could muster despite their lack of use. The already impossibly large object inside of her body seemed to grow even more. And whatever thought process Ellie had left was quickly thrown out the window.

Joel kept up his pace, humping and forcing his cock deep into her body with every thrust. The heat of her body and wet sensation of her smooth inner walls glided over him with each pass only increasing his need to spill the contents of his balls. Finally, feeling the keen in her throat rise, the pleasure that had been mounting in her pubescent body reached its peak and Ellie allowed the sensations unbridled control of her body, breaking across her soft skin and burning her blood with all the force of a charging bloater.

Joel could feel her cum. How couldn’t he? Suddenly the wonderfully tight confines of her tight little pussy turned damn near painful as the sound of her pleasure clogged in her throat. Gurgling on it, her every muscle tensed with the rush of adrenaline and joy, telling Joel he was free to spend his load.

He might not go through the trouble of bringing her over every time he took his liberties, but every girl’s first time should be memorable for some reason. He’d warned her that she’d be expected to blow him when was time for him to finish. That said, a little mercy on his part wasn’t undue. She’d taken him like a champ and part of him wanted to see that tight little ass pained in his load. Pale, and yet flushed red, the firm globes were spotted in lines of white jizz as he worked his meat over her. The slick juices of her arousal made the action that much easier.

In the empty town, the only thing that could be heard for miles were the sounds of their heavy gasping. The small amount of wildlife left in their apocalyptic world had all but fled from the loud cries of pleasure and violent sounds of skin slapping against skin. The fact that no infected had come to explore the noise was a miracle in of itself.

At the moment, Joel was resting against the log, careful not to crush the small girl in his arms as he hovers over her. His hairy chest pressed against her smooth back, smothering her in his presence inside and out. And blinking awake, Ellie found the position more than acceptable.

When was the last time she’d been held like that? Riley, maybe? They’d spent a lot of time just holding each other in those final days. Shifting back and forth from waiting in the fear of death to the need to feel alive, usually resulting in long, almost panicked hours where they did nothing but focus on the sensation of each other’s lips. Of each other’s hands. There had been a strange peace to it all before Ellie had realized she wasn’t getting sick. A freedom that she’d never known. Underneath the terror, underneath the part of her brain still struggling for life. She was allowed to just exist without the fear of what new horror the next day would bring. Because there wasn’t going to be one.

This reminded her a bit of that. Eyes closed, feeling the warmth of the sun on her naked skin and Joel’s body pressed against hers, she could almost forget about… everything. It was no wonder adults were so obsessed with sex. In a world like theirs, to feel safe and comfortable, even for a few seconds, that was everything. Until suddenly it was nothing.

Ellie started feeling Joel’s weight lift from her back. She felt cold in comparison as reality quickly came back. Lifting herself from the log, modesty reared its ugly head as she did her best to cover her budding curves, silently admonishing herself for not taking more care in keeping track of where she’d tossed her clothes. Blushing, Ellie stuttered at a soft weight crashing against her face, only to look down and see Joel had thrown her pants.

“Hurry up then,” he was back to the gruff demeanor she was used to seeing, not even looking at her as he moved to pick up his bag. Glancing towards his crotch, she could see his dick was already safely tucked away, making her nudity that much more apparent on the barren road. Flushing a hot color, she silently huffed before turning her back around to sort through the bundle of clothes for her underwear.

Ellie shivered at the sensation of the now wet cotton pressing against her sex. Between her own arousal and Joel’s jizz, she was already grimacing about the long walk ahead. Yeah, that’s gonna chafe. but Joel was still strapping into his backpack and she didn’t want test whether he would bother waiting for her to get dressed. Thankfully, her own backpack was much easier to manage. And by the time Joel started to walk down the road she was able to chase after him, only slightly bothered by the sensation of her still swollen lips and the soft squish that resounded from her core.

 “So… I probably should have mentioned this sooner, but how exactly are we going find The Fireflies? You do have a plan, right?” Because of course, she would only think about this after he bent her over a tree. Joel grumbled a bit but answered after a tense silence.

“‘Fore we talk about gettin’ anywhere, we’re gonna need a car. That’s where we’re headed. I know a guy who… owes me some favors. Reckon that works out and we don’t die gettin’ there, I figure my brother might have an idea where this base of yours is. He used to run with Marleen’s group back in the day. Just keep in mind, if any either of these doesn’t work out our only other options gonna be wandering infected cities hopin’ to get lucky.”

He didn’t sound like he had a lot of faith in any of what he said, but it was still more than Ellie had by herself. It was a bit of a blow realizing just how slim their prospects were, but she couldn’t just do nothing. So instead, she nodded her head, green speckled eyes turning up to the man who’d just exploited her before saying, “Thank you.” Joel looked back, eyes as hard and as unreadable as ever before they turned back to the horizon.

“Boston ain’t that far from falling anyway. Area’s dried up and trades all but collapse. Way I figure it, getting ripped apart by a clicker or ripped apart by some starving jackass can’t be too different. Least I get something out of it this way. Just keep in mind, you do what I say when I say it. Manage that and we might actually make it through the next hour.”

Ellie’s cheeks flushed again at the mention of their deal, as well as the reminder he was basically allowed to do her whenever the hell he felt like it. But then, she couldn’t say that she was completely put off by the notion. Suddenly very thirsty, her eyes peeked up at the stone-faced man, finding his gruff exterior and irritable mood much more palatable than it had been only an hour ago.

What mattered what that they were on their way to see The Fireflies. And until the found then, well, she could think of a few worse traveling companions. Smiling to herself, she took a deep breath of the humid summer sun before obnoxiously slapping the old man on the ass and jogging a few feet ahead.

“Let's just hope you can keep up,” she grinned over her shoulder, giggling before adding in a horrible southern accent, “partner.” And Joel just watched her, eyes narrowing in a way that should have been scary.

“You’re playin’ with fire, girl.” He warned. But the effect was all but lost on the smart mouth teenager who just turned around to smirk. He didn’t know the half of it.


End file.
